


Hard decisions

by Gibbo92



Series: True love series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Arguing, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, But not Magnus or Alec, CURRENTLY ON HIATUS MAY COME BACK EVENTUALLY, Cancer, Character Death, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Potential smut. Talks of breaking up, Rating may change to explicit, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: It’s been 10 years since Alec last saw his father, the last time he saw him he was in a court room where Robert was sentenced to a life in prison.One night Alec receives a phone call that changes everything.CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: True love series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cant seem to leave this series alone!
> 
> Warning for this story:
> 
> Mentions of cancer  
> Flashbacks that may contain triggers

Alec woke to the shrill of his phone, he noticed it was only 3am who the hell was calling him at this time of morning, sleepily he reached out for his phone.

“ Hello"

“ Hello, I’m sorry to call this early but is this Alec Lightwood"

“ I go by Alec Lightwood-Bane”

“ Sorry, I wasnt aware, my name is Dr Alisha Cole and I’m currently in charge of Robert Lightwood hospital care”

“ Look sorry.. but I havent had anything to with Robert in years so whatever it’s about I dont care” 

“ I’m aware of your situation with your father is however I wouldnt be ringing if it wasnt very important”

“ Fine! Give me a minute” Alec climbed out of bed and took one look at Magnus before heading out of the bedroom to go downstairs so he wouldnt disturb his husband.

♡♡♡

Magnus had woken to the sound of his husbands phone but took no notice however as soon as he heard Alec utter his fathers name, he couldnt ignore it, he stayed where he was with his eyes closed and waited, Alec would alert him if he needed him, however he felt him get out of bed before heading out the room.

♡♡♡

“ so why does Robert need a doctor, realised he isnt as big tough in prison than he thought he was in the outside world? ” Alec pressed the button on the coffee machine before turning around and leaning against the kitchen side

“ Mr Lightwood-Bane There’s no easy way to say this but Robert has cancer and is dying”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec struggles to come to the terms about the news about Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to get this chapter out a lot earlier than this but unfortunately parts of it didn't sit right with me so Its taken a lot of work to rework some of it but I'm now a lot happier with it.
> 
> Hope everyone had a good holiday and wish you all the best for a happy healthy 2021.

Alec didnt know what to say, surely he didnt hear right.

“ Sir are you there"

“ Yes, sorry are you sure?” This had to be some sick joke his father had made up.

“ Yes. I’m very sure.”

“ Why are you calling me to tell me this? I havent seen Robert since the day the judge sent him to rot in jjail. Also what about my sister, have you rang her and told her?”

“ I was asked to inform only you Mr Lightwood-Bane, I know this is a lot to pro...”

“Seriously? I don’t think you do, that man murdered my brothers uncle, he spent my whole entire childhood and part of my adulthood controlling and Emotionally abusing me you cant possible start to begin to understand what I feel, have you ever had a parent try and murder the person you love?

“ I’m sorry Mr Lightwood-Bane, your right I cant possibly begin to understand how difficult this is for you however I must inform you that your father doesn’t have much time left”

“ well I dont care, he can fucking die all alone!" Alec hung up the phone and slammed it down before sliding down to sit on the floor with his head between his legs.

_Flashback_

**_Alec held Magnus’s hand, they were currently sat waiting for the judge to call everyone back in once the jury had come back._ **

**_“ Alexander, we can go if you want" Whilst Magnus wanted to be here to see Robert pay for his crimes, he didnt like that his fiancé so stressed._ **

**_“ what?! No, I want to see him go down just like you, it’s just the waiting is agony”_ **

**_“ I know darling”_ **

**_Both men just leaned in closer to each other_ **

**_“ Here, Brought you both a coffee, you look like you need it" Jace walked over to the pair with Clary._ **

**_“ Cheers Jace, how you holding up?”_ **

**_Jace was about to answer when the doors to the court room opened and they were ushered back in._ **

**_“ have the jury reached a verdict?”_ **

**_“ Yes your honour, we have come to a unanimous decision”_ **

**_Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary all held hands whilst holding their breathe_ **

**_we find the defendant guilty”_ **

**_“ MR Lightwood, given the severity of your crimes, you are sentenced to a life in prison with no chance of Parole. Court adjourned”_ **

**_All four let out a sigh of relief, Robert was going to prison for the rest of his life_ **

_End of flashback._

Magnus said nothing as he sat down beside Alec and placed a ran his fingers through his husbands hair.

Alec felt Magnus sit down beside him, he couldnt help but let out a sob he was conflicted.

After a few minutes, Alec looked up at his husband, Magnus heart broke seeing his husband with tears in his eyes.

“ Darling what is it?, what’s Robert done now”

“ He’s dying!, he has cancer"

Magnus didnt know what to say, of all the possibilities this was not something he had thought about.

“ I’m assuming, the doctor will be ringing Izzy, maybe you should ring her and warn her"

Alec shook his head “ Apparently Robert doesn’t want anyone else to know.” Alec felt angry, how dare Robert put this on him and him alone.

Alec let out a sigh. “ I just, Magnus my life was finally going well, I got to marry the love of my life, we have 2 beautiful children, I have a job that I love, I get to be who I want to be and then he goes and messes with my head again”

“ I know darling, look it’s late, why dont we go to bed and then in the morning you have a lie in, I’ll ring will and tell him you need a personal day and I’ll take the boys to school and then we can sit down and talk about it and process it before you make any rash decisions” Magnus climbed off the floor and took a hold of Alec’s hand and pulled him up off the floor before taking him back to bed.

♡♡♡

“ Shh, Maxie keep the noise down, Dad is sleeping!, now breakfast is waiting for you and Rafe on the table”

Magnus watched as his one of his sons run off in the direction of the kitchen

“ Is Dad okay?” Rafael had always had a strong bond with Alec, after he was the one to save him when he was 7 years old

“ He had struggle sleeping last night so he’s having a lie in, now hurry up and go get your breakfast before Maxie eats your breakfast as well as his"

Rafael gave him an unsure look before walking off to make sure his greedy brother didnt steal his breakfast

♡♡♡

Magnus had not long dropped both boys at school, during the drive home he decided to ring Will

“ Hey Magnus, what can I do you for?”

“Alec needs a personal day, he received some news late last night and its left him off balance”

“ oh Right. Is everything okay?, you sound worried"

“ To be honest. I dont know.”

“ Hey you know you can tell me anything?”

“ Yeah.. Robert has cancer, hes dying"

“ Robert as in..”

“ Yep. The one and only Robert Lightwood"

“ Oh shit. No wonder he’s left feeling off balance, must be hard to processes. Tell him to take as much time off as he needs, we can manage without him for a few days”

“ Thanks Will. I will do"

♡♡♡

Alec had woken up to an empty house, Magnus must of taken the boys to school, after going to bed after the phone call he had struggled to fall asleep, he didnt know what or how to feel, what he said about not caring if Robert died hadnt been entirely truthful, of course he hated the man and maybe he deserved to die after everything he did but at the same time no matter what he was his father, an awful one but his father.

Alec glanced at the clock, noticing the time he knew Jace would be awake, he needed to tell him what was happening, he deserved to know.

“ Hey man, shouldn’t you be in work?”

“ Yeah.. I.. um I’m taking a personal day" Alec ran his hands through his hair, this was harder than he thought

“ what’s wrong Alec you dont sound like yourself? Is Magnus and the kids okay?”

“ Yeah they are fine, Magnus has taken them to school"

“ Then what’s wrong? Your scaring me Alec"

“ Ro.. I..” Alec took a deep breath “ robert has cancer. He’s going to die.”

A few moments had passed and Jace had said nothing.

“ Jace say something. Please"

“ I...fuck! I dont.. when did you..”

“ When did I find out?, Last night I received a phone call from his Dr”

“ Shit this is a lot to process man.. I cant deal with this right now. I’m sorry Alec, I want to be there for you I really do but i...he killed my uncle and nearly killed my brother in law and right this second I just cant..I”

“ Jace I understand, look do me a favour. Dont tell mom or Iz. I need to be the one to tell them"

“ of course Alec, I’ll speak to you soon okay? Love you bro

“ Love you to Jace"

Alec dropped his phone down on the table before turning around and heading towards his and Magnus’s gym room.

♡♡♡

“ Alec you up?” Magnus shouted as he shut the door behind him, he received no reply so went in search of him.

He was about to head up the stairs when he heard a sound coming from the gym room, Magnus stood in the door way and watch Alec punch the hell out the punching bag, it broke his heart, his husband was hurting and he didnt know how to help him.

Alec sensed his husband behind him but he couldnt bring himself to stop, he was so pent up, he was angry, he was sad, he was conflicted how the hell was he suppose to deal with this.

“ Darling you need to take a break or your going to hurt yourself”

“ I cant!, I just..”

* _punch_ *

“ Please darling" Magnus begged as he watched Alec hit the bag

“ I hate him”

* _Punch_ *

“ He killed Michael Wayland"

* _Punch_ *

“ He’s a murderer ”

* _punch_ *

“ He’s a abusive psychopath”

* _punch_ *

“ He tried to kill you"

* _Punch_ *

“But" * _punch_ * “ He's” * _punch_ * “ my” * _punch_ * “Dad"

Alec punched the bag one last time splitting it in the process before falling onto his knees and breaking into a sob. Magnus rushed over to Alec and pulled him into his arms “Its okay Alexander, I’m here darling, I’m right here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love it if you would let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> 💚

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you think of the prologue.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
